


and he never knew

by orphan_account



Series: Sunshine doesn't like Rain and Luffy doesn't Hate much [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law gets sick, bad sick. Luffy tries to take care of his nakama, who's muttering about someone named Cora-san with glassy eyes.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>[The confession never heard]</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he never knew

Luffy brushes back the sweaty strands of hair pushing its way into Law's eyes. Despite it actually being really cold right now because of a weather shift, Nami said, Torao's on fire. He frowns.

Torao isn't feeling good right now.

Law's eyes are clenched shut tightly —almost like he's trying to avoid something bad— and his eyebrows are furrowing from time to time while he pants like he's overexerted himself from his powers and had to run around an island four times. His chest is bare, leaving the black ink of his tattoos on full display to the cool air. Any other time, it would be tempting to trace the neat designs, but Torao's sick, bad sick.

He grabs the rag Chopper left beside Torao's bed and puzzles over what to do with it, because he hasn't taken care of anyone sick in a while.

(It makes his chest ache at the familiar reminder of red stained freckled cheeks and a head full of nightmares).

Before he puts it over the warm forehead of his nakama —'cause allies aren't as close as nakama, or that's at least what Torao says—Torao's forehead scrunches up at the feeling, and he almost pulls back until Law's frown deepens and he begins to mutter something under his breath that sounds like a name.

Luffy pouts, leaning closer to Law's mouth, ear ready for any words (Chopper told him not to get too close to Torao, or he'll catch a cold. But that's stupid, 'cause you can't catch germs by sitting next to someone!) "... san."

"Cora...san." Law chokes out, eyes flying open, gasping like he's trying to revive his lungs, while his hands grasp the sheets so tightly that his fingers turn white, trying to ground himself from a reality not so pretty.

Luffy looks at the door worriedly, knowing that Chopper needs to help Torao, but... Torao wouldn't want to be seen in this way.

"Torao!" he says instead, trying to keep his voice low while he pouts at the man gasping in unseen pain. "C'mon Torao! You'll get Chopper's attention." He tries to scold his nakama, wiping off the sweat on Torao's forehead with a washcloth.

"Cora-san!"

Luffy resists the urge to cover Torao's mouth, knowing that he wouldn't like that very much.

He hates the way Law sounds saying that name.

Luffy furrows his eyebrows and tries to find the word to describe Torao's voice; it sounds tiny, like a little kid instead of a six foot something Supernova Pirate. It reminds Luffy of the times he told Ray-san about Ace.

Law's foggy eyes become glassy, and Luffy feels something in his chest clench, like when he thinks about Ace and the crappy shack with old books stored under the bed in their hideout. "S'okay, Torao." He clutches his nakama's hand. Torao's hand feels sweaty and warm, his long and tattooed fingers gripping onto him like a lifeline. It makes something in his stomach twist, like in that town where they found that little girl unmoving and clutching her stuffed animal. It was a bad town, it even caused Smoker to grimace.

"I was sad about Ace," he pushes back Law's sweaty, messy hair with his free hand. "But you made it better, even though it still hurts..." Luffy mumbles the last part, picking up the discarded rag he left on Torao's chest and putting it back on the older's forehead. "And I wanna make it better for Torao too! Even if he doesn't want me to."

The shorter pirate pouts, smiling, while Law's face scrunches up and his grip lessens a little (still enough to break bones though!) "'Cause I love Torao, and he's my nakama."

"...ffy." Law croaks out, eyes shut and still sweating. Luffy snickers and squeezes the hand in his back. 

"Besides," Luffy grins, and Law's grip unconsciously tightens. "Torao's nakama are still waiting for him," his eyes soften, grin a small smile while watching Torao listen, even if he won't remember this in the morning.

"They love him, too!"

"We all do!" he laughs louder than he should, but it's true! Everyone loves Torao, even Zoro! Law's bottom lip trembles, and the teen feels that warm feeling in his chest, the good tug instead of the bad one. It's like when he's around his nakama and he's had hot chocolate, with the way warmth sits in his chest.

Torao's smart, really smart. Just not on nakama and feelings, and how much meat you're suppose to eat! Though, because he doesn't eat much there's more leftovers... Luffy nods to himself, Law doesn't have to change the way he eats.

Though, about the nakama part, Torao thinks that he can just disappear or die, and it would mean nothing to his crew or them!

The younger captain's frown deepens, his hand squeezing the sweaty hand in his own, now making his hand sweat also.

Torao's kinda of stupid about feelings, like when someone gives him extra food he thinks that they're trying to poison him or want something in return, or if you try to hug him he thinks that you're attempting to kill him or something, or grop- soap?—Whatever the word Nami used— him. Torao is good at the boring stuff —the planning stuff— but doesn't understand that nakama are just nakama, and that nakama do stuff 'cause they  _want_ to, not 'cause they need too.

Luffy looks down at his ally, who dozed off when he was thinking. Their fingers still interlaced and rag still sitting on top of Law's forehead. He removes the rag and places it where Chopper had it, before taking in his nakama's features, nose long but smart looking somehow, lashes against flushed cheeks, mouth parted, letting out little puffs of air.

"Especially me," Luffy whispers, "I really _really_ love Torao, even if he doesn't know how much." Law shifts, long legs crunching up the sheet with his boxers clinging to him, and his mouth in a frown before the place between his brows smooth.

Luffy feels the soft fingers within his own, and he squeezes them gently, enough to say that he's here without breaking Torao's fingers, and leans toward Law's face. Law's lips are big, and they're soft, and Luffy feels his cheeks burn at the reminder. He reminds himself that Torao doesn't want that, so he instead settles for pressing his lips against the sweaty forehead with the rag long forgotten beside the bed.

"Goodnight, Torao." Luffy whispers, looking at eyelashes against cheeks before he raises off the bed, pulling up the thin blanket to Law's chest, and glances over his shoulder one last time.

The door clicks shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked. I wanted to write a fic about Law having a nightmare within this fic series. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!~ ^-^


End file.
